love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS
is a rhythm action game developed for mobile platforms, based on the Love Live! and related franchises. It is published by Bushiroad and developed by KLab Inc., and was released on September 26, 2019. It was first announced at Tokyo Game Show 2017 on September 21, 2017. Prior to the announcement, it was first introduced and teased on March 30, 2017 as the PERFECT Dream Project in conjunction with SIF's 4th year anniversary. Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was designed with "the greatest, best idol game" as its concept. Characters from μ’s, Aqours and Nijigasaki High School Idol Club appear within this game. Gameplay *'Lives' **All songs have full dances, including 9-person formation dances in full group songs.. **Through the usage of skills, you are able to evolve their performances to create your very own lives. **More than just a rhythm action game, it features a new live system. **Nurture your idols and aim to clear stages! *'Story' **Brand new main story featuring the activities within the groups and schools. The player character is someone from Nijigasaki who watched a joint live between μ's and Aqours. The player character is also Ayumu Uehara's childhood friend. They want to support school idols as much as they can and aim to hold a School Idol Festival with everyone. **Individual member stories that let you deepen your bonds with your favorite members. **Special SIFAS stories that go beyond the borders of simply groups and schools! **The concept tagline for the stories is "The Story We Realise With You". *'Nurturing Idols' **''SIF All Stars'' is classified in a unique genre: Rhythm Action RPG. **The school idols mature through club activities and clearing Lives. **A tree-based growth system is present, allowing a high degree of freedom. **Develop the school idols the way you want them through swapping skills. *'SIF ID' **You are able to play both SIFAS & SIF using just the SIF ID system. **Depending on your rank and play statistics in SIF, you can also receive rewards in SIF ALL STARS. *'Members' **μ’s and Aqours both appear! And not just them, but also the brand new school idols of Nijigasaki High School Idol Club! The members of μ’s & Aqours meet and support each other in the stories. Separate from the anime continuity, the two groups are in the same years of high school.Tokyo Game Show SIF Announcement Stage. September 21, 2017. Promotion Before the project was teased, a popularity poll started in SIF which asked the players to vote for their favorite N rarity members. Emma Verde took first place, Shizuku Osaka in second, and Kanata Konoe placed third. When the project was first teased, a preview image showed the silhouettes of the three girls with µ's leader Honoka Kosaka and Aqours leader Chika Takami. After revealing the three winners, six more silhouettes were added as new characters. Promotion for the game has involved the first official cross-generational interactions of Love Live! characters and actresses under the franchise's banner. The announcement at Tokyo Game Show involved not only the announcement of the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's voice actresses but also Anju Inami (Chika) and surprise addition Emi Nitta (Honoka) as co-hosts – the first time Aqours and µ's actresses had shared a stage under the franchise banner. Later that same month during the [[Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR|Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR]], two previews were released of all 18 combined members of Aqours and µ's addressing each other in chibi form going back and forth between the two groups. 2018 On January 28th, an AbemaTV broadcast specifically promoting All Stars brought together three members each from µ's, Aqours and Nijigasaki. The hosts were the Aqours second-years' actresses – Inami Anju (Chika), Rikako Aida (Riko) and Shuka Saito (You). Meanwhile, µ's was also represented by their second-years' actresses – Nitta Emi(Honoka), Aya Uchida (Kotori) and Suzuko Mimori (Umi) – while Nijigasaki was represented by the actresses for their Dengeki Online sub-team – Tomori Kusunoki (Setsuna), Miyu Kubota (Karin) and Mayu Sagara (Kasumi). The broadcast included original cross-generation voice dramas in the vein of what players could expect. On April 14th, the actresses of each group's voted picks as the SIF 5th Anniversary campaign girls – Sora Tokui (Nico), Aika Kobayashi (Yoshiko) and Kusunoki – also hosted the SIF 5th Anniversary special. On May 20th, three members of each group took part in a special panel at the SIF Thanksgiving Festival in Osaka, with the lead hosts being Aqours' Guilty Kiss actresses – Aida, Kobayashi and Aina Suzuki (Mari). For µ's, Nitta Emi and Mimori returned and were joined by Riho Iida (Rin), while Nijigasaki was represented by the actresses for their SIF sub-team – Maria Sashide (Emma), Kaori Maeda (Shizuku) and Akari Kito (Kanata). The panel included updates about All Stars' gameplay and storyline, including the first fully rendered performance for the game. On September 20th, three groups took part in a special panel for Tokyo Game Show 2018: Emi Nitta was present to represent µ's, CYaRon! to represent Aqours, and all the members of Nijigasaki School Idol Club. They debuted the Opening movie TOKIMEKI Runners which included all the members of µ's, Aqours, and Nijigasaki School Idol Club. During the broadcast they mentioned that Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS will be released in 2019. No additional details about the release month or day. 2019 On March 30th, after Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's Campus Matching Festival (mini-live and talk event), @lovelive_staff on Twitter announced that they will publish 9 PVs of the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club members' solo songs at midnight. On May 30th, during the Love Live! 9th Anniversary Special Livestream, they have announced a collaboration single KOKORO Magic "A to Z" with CG animation PV for Aqours to be released on October 30. They also announced a Fall 2019 release window. On August 17th, a video published on Love Live!'s YouTube channel announcing the opening of the game's official Twitter account as well as follow campaigns where winners can win up to 200 tickets for Love Live! Fes in January. On August 18th, the game's official Twitter account started introducing the 27 characters, one character per day, starting with Honoka Kosaka and ended with Rina Tennoji on September 13th. On September 4th, Love Live!'s YouTube channel published the in-game PV of Aqours' collab single, KOKORO Magic "A to Z". The CD/BD releasing on October 30th will contain a serial code for the game. On September 9th, @LLAS_STAFF on Twitter published a video clip preview of the updated home screen interface and reiterated that more info will come during SIF's 6th Anniversary Thanksgiving Festival on September 21st and 22nd. On September 12th, @LLAS_STAFF published another video clip previewing the Training mode, giving a quick look at the school idol progression trees. On September 13th, the instant win RT campaign began and will span until September 30th. Each day, @LLAS_STAFF will tweet a campaign tweet and by retweeting them, you will instantly receive a reply containing a video clip of a random in-game Kizuna story with the lottery result at the end of the video. On September 17th, the release date was officially confirmed by the App Store to be September 30, 2019. Promotional images, PV's, and new reveals of initial UR cards for µ's members were shown as well, and pre-registration/pre-ordering pages were set up. On September 20th, the release date is pushed ahead to be scheduled to be released on September 26th. On September 22nd, it is announced there will be a global version of this game. Languages supported are English, Traditional Chinese, Korean, and Thai. On September 26th, the game was finally released, two years after it was first announced. On December 8th at CharaExpo USA 2019, they announced a Spring 2020 window for WW Version. 2020 On February 12th, the release date was officially confirmed by the App Store to be out on February 25, 2020. Promotional images, PV's, and new reveals of initial UR cards for µ's members were shown as well, and pre-registration/pre-ordering pages were set up. Songs Regular * μ’s ** Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki ** START:DASH!! ** Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara ** Snow halation ** Music S.T.A.R.T!! ** Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE ** Bokura wa Ima no Naka de ** Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! ** HEART to HEART! ** Shunjou Romantic (lily white) ** PSYCHIC FIRE (BiBi) ** NO EXIT ORION (Printemps) * Aqours ** Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo ** Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? ** Aozora Jumping Heart ** KOKORO Magic "A to Z" ** HAPPY PARTY TRAIN ** Thrilling・One Way ** Step! ZERO to ONE ** SKY JOURNEY ** Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! (CYaRon!) ** Braveheart Coaster (CYaRon!) (Limited Time, February 14 15:00 JST to February 28 14:59 JST) ** Torikoriko PLEASE!! (AZALEA) ** Strawberry Trapper (Guilty Kiss) ** New Romantic Sailors (Guilty Kiss) (Limited Time, January 31 15:00 JST to February 14 14:59 JST) * Nijigasaki High School Idol Club ** TOKIMEKI Runners ** Love U my friends (Limited Time) ** Yume e no Ippo (Ayumu solo) ** Kaika Sengen (Ayumu solo) ** Diamond (Kasumi solo) ** ☆Wonderland☆ (Kasumi solo) ** Anata no Risou no Heroine (Shizuku solo) ** Audrey (Shizuku solo) ** Starlight (Karin solo) ** Wish (Karin solo) ** Meccha Going!! (Ai solo) ** Yuu & Ai (Ai solo) ** Nemureru Mori ni Ikitai na (Kanata solo) ** My Own Fairy-Tale (Kanata solo) ** CHASE! (Setsuna solo) ** MELODY (Setsuna solo) ** Evergreen (Emma solo) ** Koe Tsunagou yo (Emma solo) ** Doki Pipo ☆ Emotion (Rina solo) ** Teletelepathy (Rina solo) Daily * Sundays ** Someday of my life (Honoka solo) ** Junai Lens (Nozomi solo) ** Oyasuminasan! (Hanamaru solo) ** New winding road (Mari solo) ** SUPER NOVA (DiverDiva) ** Dream Land! Dream World! (A・ZU・NA) * Mondays ** Koi no Signal Rin rin rin! (Rin solo) ** Beginner's Sailing (You solo) ** Sing & Smile!! (QU4RTZ) * Tuesdays ** Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! (Nico solo) ** One More Sunshine Story (Chika solo) ** Dream Land! Dream World! (A・ZU・NA) * Wednesdays ** Daring!! (Maki solo) ** RED GEM WINK (Ruby solo) ** SUPER NOVA (DiverDiva) * Thursdays ** Yuuki no Reason (Umi solo) ** In this unstable world (Yoshiko solo) ** Sing & Smile!! (QU4RTZ) * Fridays ** Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate (Eli solo) ** WHITE FIRST LOVE (Dia solo) ** Dream Land! Dream World! (A・ZU・NA) * Saturdays ** Blueberry♥Train (Kotori solo) ** Kodoku na Heaven (Hanayo solo) ** Pianoforte Monologue (Riko solo) ** Sakana ka Nanda ka? (Kanan solo) ** SUPER NOVA (DiverDiva) ** Sing & Smile!! (QU4RTZ) Video Previews Special Voice PV = |-| Special Voice PV vol.2 = |-| Preview MV = Promotional Broadcasts The January AbemaTV broadcast was subtitled in English by Team Onibe. Parts 4 and 5 of that broadcast include the Aqours first-years' and third-years' actresses in a contest to see who can cook fried rice and gyoza (Umi's listed favorite dish.) 1/18 Pt. 1 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 2 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 3 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 4 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 5 = |-| SIF 5th Ann. = |-| 5/20 Osaka = Version History See here. Gallery Key Visuals = LLSIFAS Main Visual.jpg LLSIFAS Visual - Honoka & Chika.jpg SIF ALL STARS Logo.png|Logo |-| In-Game = ALL_STARS_3D_1.png|3D models (First Years) ALL_STARS_3D_2.png|3D models (Second Years) ALL_STARS_3D_3.png|3D models (Third Years) Interface_(Chika).jpg|Aqours Interface Interface_(Honoka).jpg|μ's Interface 70145063 2024720167629321 1336873897332572160 n.png|LLSIF All Stars updated menu IMG_4329.PNG|Practice in LLSIF All Stars Pt 1 IMG_4330.PNG|LLSIF All Stars Practice Pt2 IMG_4331.PNG|LLSIF All Stars Practice Pt3 IMG_4332.PNG|LLSIF All Stars Practice Pt4 4f6d86fa4e4dd8e25bf35ff8445d7dde.png|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Member (Hanamaru) 4946145f.jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Member (Chika,You,and Ruby) maxresdefault (5).jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Member (Dia) maxresdefault (6).jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding member (Kanan) 20180922-love04.jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding members (Nozomi,Eli,and Nico) 1537423502182.jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Members (Kotori, Honoka,Umi) 17161252675ba45303da5b60011-1537495846.jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Members (Maki, Rin, Hanayo) Dj2edtUXsAAlsNF.jpg|LLSIF All Stars Bonding Members (Yoshiko,Riko,Mari) External Links *Official website for the Japanese Version: Official Website (Japanese). *Official website for the Global Version: Official Website (Global). *Official Twitter account. References es:Love Live! School idol festival ALL STARS ja:スクールアイドルフェスティバル Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:PERFECT Dream Project